Don't take the girl
by cac123
Summary: songfic...A look at all the troubles casey and derek suffer through most of their life. horrible summary read and review


-1**A/N: Casey and Derek aren't step siblings in this story**

Derek was so excited, he was going fishing for the first time with his dad. So he got up early and ran into his dad's room to wake him up for his guy's day.

"Daddy get up today we go fishing," An 8 year old Derek said excitedly.

"Ok,Ok," George said chuckling at his sons excitement. After they got ready they started packing the car. Towards the end of that task Derek noticed Casey walking up their drive away and he became confused and jealous. Of course George noticed this and pulled Derek aside.

"I know you wanted it to be a guys day kiddo but Casey wanted to come so I'm letting her," George said as he knelt down to look his son in the eyes.

"But daddy," Derek whined.

"You know one day you won't mind if she came," George said chuckling while he put all their fishing stuff in the trunk.

"Yea right," Derek scoffed.

_**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl  
**_

10 Years passed and Casey and Derek were now dating. It was their anniversary and they had decided to go to dinner and a movie. When the movie ended Derek led Casey out of the theatre then kissed her gently.

"I love you," Derek said while resting his forehead on hers.

"I love…," Casey got cut off by a stranger pulling her away from Derek. The man then pulled a gun on her and turned and looked at Derek. All Derek could think was please don't hurt Casey please.

"Here's my wallet just please let her go please," Derek pleaded while fear filled his body even more. The man took his wallet and took off while pushing Casey to Derek. Derek enveloped her in hug and she began to cry.

"Hey baby don't cry your safe now," Derek said while rubbing her back.

"Derek I was so scared," Casey muttered.

"I know but your safe now I love you," Derek said finally relaxing.

"I love you too," Casey said smiling.

_**Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl  
**_

Well 5 years passed and Casey and Derek got married and were expecting a baby. For Derek it had been a very hard 9 months but he knew it would be worth it in the end. One night right before the baby was born Derek woke from a nightmare and decided he would go get a glass of water.

"It's time," Casey said running down the stairs.

"Really," Derek said excited as they walked to the car.

It was a short labor, but while Derek waited the doctor came out and told Derek that there was some complications the baby was fine but Casey went into distress. When Derek heard the news he felt tears run down his face he looked up at the doctor and told him to do what he had to. As the doctor walked away Derek silently hoped and prayed that Casey would make it.

_**Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl  
**_

**8 YEARS LATER**

Derek continued the tradition to take his son fishing, and win Casey asked if she could come along, Derek chuckled and was curious why she even asked because she already had an open invitation. As they fished Derek looked over to his beautiful family and couldn't help but smile. His dad was right all those years ago when he said Derek would change his mind about Casey.

_**Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old…**_


End file.
